Cursed Child
by Yumijen
Summary: A child is cursed and shunned at, lived isolated from the others in the village. A certain pink haired kunoichi was able to find and probably saving him; changing his life. (Warning: NaruSaku, slow update)


About twelve years ago, the nine-tailed demon fox attacked the hidden leaf village, Konoha. It was by complete surprise and the bijuus' power was able to destroy a good portion of the village. Many shinobi's risked their lives to protect their loved ones and their home, but there were quite a few casualties. Not long after the surprise attack, the Yondaime Hokage was able to seal the tailed beast into a newborn child; his own son. The Yondaime died sealing the bijuu into Naruto Uzumaki.

The attack had done a lot of damage to Konoha, losing their hokage and suffering the pain of their lost loved ones. The baby was shunned and cursed at. He was called a demon child by the villagers that knew of the event. The villagers feared that the child could not handle the power of the bijuu that are sealed inside of him. They wanted to get rid of the boy, hoping that the demon fox would perish with the child. The Sandaime hokage, who was elected back into the position, decided it was best to lock the young child away. Somewhere not far from the village, but close enough so if the demon fox were to be released, Konoha would be alert. Also to protect the deceased hokage's child.

Naruto Uzumaki was then placed in a sealed barrier outside of Konoha.

It was a typical day in Konoha, the young children running around the village pretending to be ninjas, villagers going through their usual scheduled, and the Sandaime looking over Konoha from the hokage tower. It was peaceful. Nothing major had happened to the leaf village since the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago. The old hokage frowned at the thought. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy that Konoha was at peace, but he knows the a certain boy is locked up, outcasted from the village.

He looked up at the sky. It was blue and had barely any clouds. The afternoon sun shone proudly over his head. He puffed into his smoke pipe, it was time for the hokage to pay someone a visit.

The Sandaime Hokage arrived shortly to a small forest outside of Konoha. The forest itself was simple looking, just a bit dark because of all the leaves and branches bundled up, but a forest nevertheless. No one knew the secrets held in this place except for a few of his most trusted anbu squad and the elder councils. It was a top S rank secret. The area wasn't guarded or anything because it would rise up suspicion.

He walked on a similar path that he had taken for the past twelve years. Memorized it so well, that the old man could walk to the destination in his sleep. He took his time walking to his fellow friend. Slowly but surely, the hokage could already feel the presence of a young one.

A small wooden cabin appeared on the site as he got closer. The Sandaime smiled when a blonde hair boy popped his head from inside the window came into view.

The boy stuck inside was eager to see the old hokage also.

"Oi, hows has things been, old man? Anything new?"

"Oh Naruto, energetic as usual I see," said the hokage with a small puff from his pipe. "No there's nothing new, just the usual stuff."

"Ah I see," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

The Sandaime sighed and handed a bag through the window to the boy and he took it bluntly, not touching the outside or even saying a thank you. The hokage puffed another smoke in the silence and left, leaving Naruto. The blonde just sunk his head down and disappear inside the dark cabin.

Not far from there was a squad of Konoha ninjas. It was a smaller group than most genin teams, missing one member. The squad consisted a pink haired kunoichi, a raven Uchiha and the copycat ninja. They were plainly walking back to their home village Konoha. They had just finished a mission in Land of Waves. Team 7 had to escort Tazuna back to his home. It was suppose to be a simple C ranked mission, but it turned out to be at least an A rank. The group was attacked by two chuunins at first but things got complicated when Zabuza and Haku entered their mission. It was a tough mission, but they learned a lot about the shinobi world.

The team was tired from the run they had earlier and wasn't keeping their guard on as much now that they know they're only a few miles away from home. As they walked deeper into the forest though, the pink haired kunoichi named Sakura Haruno felt a light but also heavy aura around. She felt a headache coming.

Sakura was about to say something while raising her hand a little, but stopped when she saw her sensei and teammate forming a hand sign. She took no time to realize what they were doing and formed her own hand signs. Tiger. Ram. The girl closed her eyes and concentrated on her chakra, blocking the flow in her body. "Release," she mumbled.

The aura lowered it's intensity, but Sakura can still feel a speck of it._ I can still feel it, why is there a genjutsu placed here in the middle of this forest?_

She opened her emerald eyes and eyed Kakashi whom gave her a small pat on the shoulder and continued to walk. _This is weird. I need to know what just happened._

But for now our pink haired kunoichi can only obey and continue to follow her team.

Team 7 arrived back in the hidden leaf village in no time. The walk has short and there were no more genjutsu or anything suspicious. It left Sakura wondering, zoning off as Kakashi reported to the Sandaime. The event rang in her head over and over. _Was it a threat to her village? It wouldn't be random and it definitely can't be a prank. It was powerful._ No answers were making any sense. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had always hated not getting an answer._ Come on Sakura, get your head together. You're suppose to be smart._

Kakashi finished up his report, but not reporting the event from earlier.

"Ahh, what a misfortune. It must had been a tough mission," said the hokage. "What did you think about the mission, Haruno?"

He must have asked knowing that Sakura herself wasn't any special or talented in anyway besides the fact that she had close to perfect chakra control.

Sakura sigh and said "I've always knew that being a shinobi is not just fun and games, It's a dangerous challenge and our duty as shinobi to complete a mission. The D ranked missions does help our village in a way but I feel that this mission being the first one that we actually got to get out of the village, helped me improve as a kunoichi and strengthen our team. It showed me the real side of the shinobi world."

The elder man nodded at the girl. "I guess that means I need to give your team more higher ranking missions," he laughed slightly.

"Your team is dismissed. Great job everyone. Now go home and rest."

"Hokage-sama, I have something I would like to tell you about when our team was coming back."

"What is it, Haruno?"

"There was a-"

"Sakura, thats enough," Kakashi interrupted. "I'll talk to Hokage-sama about it. You two head home and rest."

Sakura gave her sensei a pout in protest but sigh and stepped out of the Sandaime hokages office with Sasuke, closing the door behind her.

_It's not fair. I want to know what it was about. I guess I'll just ask Kakashi-sensei later. Wait! Maybe Sasuke-kun knows._

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up! I want to know if you know why there was a genjutsu in the forest we crossed earlier."

"Hn, I'm not sure, but it's sure strange."

"Yeah I know. I guess I'll see you later than, Sasuke-kun"

Sakura had a curious and quite an impatient heart. She isn't going to wait around to find out. The pink haired kunoichi is going to solve this tonight; thats her goal. She left her teammate Sasuke behind in the hokage tower and ran out to the village gates.

Sasuke watched in curiosity. He was a bit surprised that his pink haired teammate didn't beg for a date like usual. Everything was just strange today.

_**To be continue hopefully. Expect slow and random updates. This is only for fun. Have a good day**_


End file.
